


ask me

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Matt really wants to ask Darcy to the charity eventthey plannedshe planned for his law firm. She knows he wants to ask her. And what's more, shewantshim to ask her.Now all he has to do is ask her.Easier said than done.





	ask me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“Psst…”  Darcy hissed as Matt took her arm to cross the street.  "You should just ask me.“  

"Ask you what?” he asked, apparently as bad at playing nonchalant as she was at being coy if the huff of laughter she emitted was any indication.  

“Ask me to the charity event I’m planning for your neighborhood. The one we’ve been planning together for weeks now. I think you almost did like… four times today.”  

“If you know I’m going to ask you, can’t we just sidestep all of the rigamarole and  _go_?”  

“Nope, not getting off that easy, Matty. Step.”  The last word was a curb warning, and he stepped up onto it.  

Instead of releasing her as they continued down the sidewalk, he simply allowed his fingers to glide down the silky soft skin of her forearm. Over her wrist, where her pulse was stronger, and down into her palm, lacing together with her fingers and causing his own pulse to quicken noticeably.  "How’s that?“ he asked, smiling as they made their way down the busy street towards the law office.  

She clucked her tongue, apparently shaking her head.  "Matt.  You still have to ask me.”  

“Give me time.  I want to make sure I’m going to get a ‘yes’.”  

“Ah.  Some macho-man fear of rejection?” she asked.  "That’s your toxic masculinity talking, Murdock.  Push past it and be vulnerable.“  

"Darcy…” he murmured, his feet stopping, turning towards her so he could lean closer.  Smell her perfume that much better.  Her shampoo.  The lemon on her breath from the Perrier she’d had with lunch.

He dropped her hand, running his fingers back up her arm, up over her shoulder, around the back of her neck, into her hair.  It was heavier than he’d expected, curly and thick as he wound his fingers through it, gently moving towards her, heading for her lips.  

She moved away, bumping her forehead into his chin in the process. She giggled. “Matt.   _Ask me_.”  

“Darcy.  Will you please be my date for the fundraiser  _you_ organized?  It would make me very happy to spend the entire evening answering questions, drinking champagne, and standing in your general vicinity.  I want to pick you up at your apartment.  I want to arrive in the gutted out building you rented for the event.  I want to  _not_  disappear to fight crime in my leather cat-suit, as you so lovingly refer to it, and I want to leave when the night is long over.  With you. Is that okay?”

He could hear her smile, feel the gentle puff of air as she exhaled, relaxed into his touch.  "Now was that so hard, Matty?“  

"Excruciatingly. I still don't know if you're going to say yes.”

“You think I’m that cruel?  To make you actually ask me to an event and then say no?” she asked, moving a little bit closer to him, one arm wrapping around his shoulders. The other left a tingly trail as it moved up his chest and over his throat, settling in over his jaw.    

“No,” he replied.  "I’m just terrified I’m misreading you… and I’ve been clouded by the fact that I would do anything to kiss you right now.“  

"Matt…”  Her fingers traced his jaw.  

“What?” he asked, his own stroking the back of her neck.  

“Ask me.”  

“Can I kiss you?”  

“You’d better.”  

Smiling, he leaned down, her fingers gently guiding him closer until their lips met.  He sighed into the kiss, allowing his hand to move down to her lower back. Darcy wound both arms around his neck.


End file.
